The present invention relates to a small portable information processing apparatus referred to as a xe2x80x9cpersonal data assistancexe2x80x9d or a xe2x80x9cmobile computerxe2x80x9d.
In a small portable information terminal referred to as a xe2x80x9cpersonal data assistancexe2x80x9d or a xe2x80x9cmobile computerxe2x80x9d, the main unit of the apparatus is small, so that various units are externally attached as accessory units.
In general, the usability of small portable information processing apparatuses is improved by enhancing their accessory units. Hitherto, however, there has been a problem in that the usability is still unsatisfactory despite enhanced functionality.
For example, in small portable information terminals, most antenna units for receiving signals transmitted from a GPS satellite are folded against the rear surfaces of the portable information terminals as disclosed in, for instance, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 7-55910, and the antenna units are pulled out and used only when necessary. However, in the portable information terminals of such a design, the antenna units are inevitably attached even when the portable information terminals are used for other purposes than GPS. This adds to the size of the apparatus, adversely affecting the usability. There is also a danger in that the antenna units are pulled out with an undue force, damaging the antenna units; however, no considerations have been given to the inconvenience. Furthermore, no members are provided to support the antenna units, which have been pulled out, at the rear surface side, so that a small force may damage the antenna units. addition, various accessories are frequently connected to connectors in portable information processing terminals. In such a case, connector covers that cover the connectors are removed from the portable information terminals, so that there is a danger of losing the removed connector covers.
Furthermore, when portable information terminals include digitizing units for input, it is convenient if the portable information terminals are equipped with input pens. However, the input pens that can be attached to the portable information terminals are short; hence, the input pens would be conveniently used if they are retractable in about two steps. Merely attaching such input pens to the portable information terminals, however, requires users take cumbersome two steps of operation, i.e., a step of removing the input pens from the portable information terminals and another step of extending the input pens.
The conventional portable information equipment provided with built-in or installed GPS units or modules as mentioned above suffers consumption of large power by the GPS units in addition to the unsatisfactory usability set forth above. This has been posing a problem in that batteries run out quickly when the GPS units are operated with the power switch of the equipment turned ON or when the GPS units are interlocked with application software using information regarding current positions.
To operate a GPS unit, it is necessary to catch a plurality of GPS signals from radio wave sources such as a plurality of artificial satellites after turning the power of the unit ON, so that a certain time is required to acquire positioning data. Therefore, during use of predetermined application software of the information equipment, it is possible, for example, to turn the power ON to actuate the GPS unit by software when the information regarding a current position becomes necessary. This method, however, requires that a user wait for a certain time before the positional information is acquired, considerably limiting the functionality of the information equipment capable of quick information processing.
A first object of the present invention is to implement a portable information processing apparatus capable of providing good usability even when various accessories are attached to a portable information terminal.
To this end, a portable information processing apparatus in accordance with the present invention has a portable information terminal equipped with a display surface on a front side thereof, an antenna unit for receiving signals transmitted from a GPS satellite, and an attaching/detaching mechanism that allows the antenna unit to be attached or detached to or from the portable information terminal without changing a projection area from the side of the display surface.
In the specification of the present application, the portable information processing apparatus includes the portable information terminal and accessory units that are to be attached thereto, while the portable information terminal means the terminal alone, excluding the accessory units.
According to the present invention, the antenna unit can be left detached unless the portable information terminal is used for GPS, contributing to improved convenience. Moreover, the projection area from the side of the display surface remains unchanged whether the antenna unit has been removed from or attached to the portable information terminal. This means that the antenna unit does not protrude beyond the portable information terminal sideways even when the antenna unit is installed to the portable information terminal, permitting easy handling of the portable information terminal with the antenna unit attached thereto.
In the present invention, preferably, the antenna unit is equipped with a rotating center axis that permits switching between a folded state, wherein the antenna unit has been folded closely against the rear surface side of the portable information terminal, and an unfolded state wherein the antenna unit has been pulled out from the folded state, while being turned, toward the outer periphery side of the portable information terminal so that it is inclined toward the rear surface with respect to the display surface of the portable information terminal. With this arrangement, the antenna unit can be switched from the folded state to the unfolded state by simple turning the antenna unit. The antenna unit is placed closely against the rear surface of the portable information terminal in the folded state so as not to be obstructive. Furthermore, since the antenna unit is tilted toward the rear surface with respect to the display surface in the unfolded state, the antenna unit will be supported horizontally when the user tilts the portable information terminal for easier viewing of the display surface, thus providing an advantage in that the receiving sensitivity of the antenna unit will be improved.
In the present invention, it is preferable that the antenna unit is folded closely against the rear surface of the portable information terminal, being oriented widthwise, in the folded state as observed from the rotating center position where the antenna unit switches between the folded state and the unfolded state, whereas the antenna unit projects from the distal end side of the portable information terminal when it turns 90 degrees to switch from the above state to the unfolded state. With this arrangement, the antenna unit can be folded and unfolded within an easy-to-handle angle range, namely, 90 degrees, thus contributing to easier use.
In this case, it is preferable that the rotating center axis is inclined at 45 degrees as observed from the side for bisecting an angle range of switching between the folded state and the unfolded state so that the antenna unit remains at the same height widthwise whether it is in the folded state or the unfolded state.
In another mode of the present invention, it is preferable that the turning portion of the antenna unit is provided with a clicking mechanism that switches the magnitude of turning torque between the folded state and the unfolded state so as to inform the user of the completion of the folding and the position immediately before reaching the completion of the unfolding. This arrangement enables the user to adjust his or her applying force according to the clicking feel when he or she turns the antenna unit. Thus, no undue force is applied to the antenna unit, protecting the antenna unit from damage.
In another mode of the present invention, it is preferable to provide the apparatus with a portable information terminal equipped with a display surface on a front surface side thereof, an antenna unit supported by the portable information terminal such that it unfolds from the portable information terminal toward the outer periphery thereof to receive signals transmitted from a GPS satellite, and a spring installed between the antenna unit and the portable information terminal to permit given play in a direction away from the surface of the antenna unit. With this arrangement, even when a force is applied to the antenna unit, the spring absorbs the force to protect the antenna unit and the coupling section thereof from damage. This enables worry-free outdoor use, adding to convenience.
In still another mode of the present invention, a portable information terminal equipped with a display surface on a front surface side thereof and a connector for connecting a unit in an opening in a side surface thereof is provided with a rubber connector cover for covering the opening, the connector cover being retained on the portable information terminal when the connector cover is removed from the opening to release the opening. This obviates the need for removing the connector cover, which covered the connector, from the portable information terminal. Hence, even when various units adapted to be attached as accessories are frequently attached to or detached from a connector, chances of losing the connector cover can be eliminated, contributing to improved usability.
Preferably, the connector cover removed from the opening is placed under the bottom surface of a unit which is attached to the portable information terminal and electrically connected to the connector so that it is used as a rubber foot.
In yet another mode of the present invention, there is provided a portable information processing apparatus having a portable information terminal equipped with a display surface and a digitizing unit for input on a front side thereof, and an input pen housed in an opening of the portable information terminal, wherein the input pen extends while being held in the opening of the portable information terminal when it is subjected to a force for pulling it out of the opening, then it comes off the portable information terminal. With this arrangement, by simply pulling the input pen, the input pen can be removed from the portable information terminal after it has been extended. Thus, only one step of operation is required, adding to convenience.
A further mode of the present invention has a portable information terminal equipped with a display surface on a front side thereof, and a GPS unit detachably installed on the terminal by being folded closely against the rear surface of the terminal, wherein the GPS unit is formed of a support assembly which has a pair of right and left arms extending forward from a main unit and which can be detachably mounted on a rear surface of the portable information terminal, and an antenna unit which is positioned between the paired arms of the support assembly, a rear end portion thereof being rotatably attached to the distal ends of the arms, and which turns toward the support assembly to be folded and held between the paired arms, while it turns in the opposite direction to be brought out to the front of the support assembly. This arrangement of the GPS unit enables the GPS unit to remain detached until it becomes necessary to use the GPS unit, thus contributing to convenience. Moreover, the GPS unit hardly protrudes beyond the portable information terminal, permitting easy handling even when the GPS unit has been attached to the portable information terminal.
Preferably, the portable information processing apparatus has a locking mechanism that locks the antenna unit with a click at a predetermined angle with respect to the support assembly when the antenna unit is turned to the front of the support assembly. With this arrangement, the antenna unit can be stably retained in a position most advantageous from the viewpoint of the receiving characteristic thereof, permitting use with maximum performance displayed.
Preferably, the locking mechanism unlocks if an undue force is applied to the antenna unit so as to allow the antenna unit to turn, and it recovers the locking function when the antenna unit is put back in place. With this arrangement, the antenna unit is not subjected to an undue force and the antenna unit is therefore protected from damage.
To install the rear end of the antenna unit to a distal end of an arm, an insertion hole partly having a larger diameter is formed in an inner side surface of the distal end of the arm of the support assembly, a shaft is protuberantly provided on the side surface of the rear end of the antenna unit, and a cam acting as a part of the locking mechanism is provided on the distal end of the shaft. The outer periphery of the cam is partly provided with locking protuberances. Preferably, the protuberances are aligned with the larger-diameter portion when the antenna unit has been turned to a position where the antenna unit is not normally used, so that the shaft and the cam can be inserted in the insertion hole, and the rear end of the antenna unit is rotatably attached to the distal end of the arm. This arrangement permits easy installation despite the presence of the cam. Furthermore, firm installation is possible because the side surface portion of the arm is clamped between the protuberance of the cam and the side surface of the rear end of the antenna unit, preventing the shaft from shifting in an axial direction (in a direction of insertion in the hole or a pulling-out direction) during normal use.
Further preferably, the distal ends of the paired right and left arms of the support assembly are interconnected with a coupling plate. With this arrangement, the wide spacing between the paired right and left arms can be controlled by the coupling member, thus allowing the antenna unit to be securely held between the paired right and left arms.
A second object of the present invention is to provide a new configuration of a portable information processing apparatus equipped with a central processing unit for performing information processing and a GPS unit for receiving GPS signals, the new configuration permitting minimized power consumption attributable to the GPS unit and also avoiding impairing usability or functionality of the apparatus.
Means taken by the present invention to attain the object mentioned above is a portable information processing apparatus equipped with: a central processing unit; a GPS unit which is provided with an antenna for receiving GPS signals and receives the GPS signals under control by the central processing unit to provide positioning data; power supplying/interrupting means for supplying or interrupting power to the GPS unit; interrupt signal generating means for generating an interrupt signal to the central processing unit when the antenna is operated to a predetermined state; and GPS controlling means for starting supply of power to the GPS unit by the power supplying/interrupting means, when the interrupt signal is generated, so as to actuate the GPS unit.
By this means, the interrupt signal of the central processing unit is generated by operating the antenna to thereby start the supply of power to the GPS unit to actuate the GPS unit, so that the GPS unit can be started in advance by operating the antenna independently of the operation of a main unit (a portable information terminal) so as to acquire positioning data beforehand; hence, the positioning information can be used when it becomes necessary. This makes it possible to suppress power consumption in the GPS unit when not necessary; therefore, the amount of consumed power can be reduced, and when necessary, the GPS unit can be actuated beforehand at an appropriate timing, irrelevantly of the operation of the main unit, permitting a shortened waiting time for acquiring the positional information.
Preferably, the above predetermined state is a state wherein the antenna is ready to receive the GPS signals. By this means, when the antenna is set ready for receiving the signals, power is supplied to the GPS unit by the GPS controlling means and the GPS unit begins operation; hence, the GPS controlling means can be started simply by antenna operation, which is basically required, before the GPS is actuated. This permits improved operability. The antenna is configured so that it can be relatively folded onto or unfolded from the apparatus main unit, and the above predetermined state is preferably a state wherein the antenna has been unfolded from the apparatus main unit to ensure successful reception of the GPS signals.
Preferably, in the means set forth above, the GPS controlling means is configured so that one or a plurality of attempts for capturing the GPS signals by the GPS unit are repeated if the GPS signals are not captured by the GPS unit. By this means, if the GPS signals cannot be captured by the GPS unit for any reason, then the possibility of capturing the signals can be enhanced by the repetition of the capturing operation. In this case, it is further desirable that operation be shifted to a power saving mode or the supply of power be cut off after the operation of capturing the GPS signals is repeatedly attempted a predetermined number of times, as described in claim 18, so as to enhance the possibility of capturing the signals and to suppress power consumption at the same time.
Preferably, in the above means, the GPS controlling means is configured so that it causes the GPS unit to shift from a normal mode to the power saving mode or the supply of power to the GPS unit is cut off if the GPS signals are not captured by the GPS unit. According to this means, if the GPS signals cannot be captured due to an environment where no GPS signals can be captured or for some other reason, then the operation mode is automatically switched to the power saving mode or the supply of power to the GPS unit is cut off, thus avoiding consumption of wasteful power.
Further preferably, in such cases, the GPS controlling means is configured so that, if the GPS signals cannot be captured by the GPS unit, it displays to that effect. By this means, if the GPS signals cannot be captured, then a display to that effect is given to enable an operator to immediately know the capture failure and to easily take an action to deal with the situation.
Further preferably, the GPS controlling means is configured to display the operational suspension of the GPS unit implemented in association with the shift of the GPS unit to the power saving mode or the interruption of the supply of power to the GPS unit. In this case, the operator can immediately recognize the power saving mode or the cutoff of power of the GPS unit, so that he or she can easily take an action to deal with the situation.
Further preferably, the GPS controlling means is configured to display distinguishably whether or not power is being supplied to the GPS unit at any given time at least while the apparatus main unit is in operation. This means enables the operator to easily find whether the antenna has to be actuated again by checking whether power is being supplied to the GPS unit. In this case, it is further desirable that whether power is being supplied is constantly displayed in parallel with the display of the apparatus main unit so as to improve operability.
Further preferably, the GPS controlling means is configured to display the operating state of the GPS unit at any given time at least while the GPS unit is in operation. This means enables the operator to find the possibility of acquiring positional information at will by displaying the operating state of the GPS unit. In this case also, it is further desirable to constantly display the foregoing operating state in parallel with the display of the apparatus main unit so as to improve operability.
In this case, it is further desirable that the GPS controlling means is configured to distinguishably display, as the operating states of the GPS unit, a state wherein the GPS unit is operating in the power saving mode, a state wherein the GPS unit is capturing the GPS signals, and a state wherein the GPS signals have been captured by the GPS unit or the positioning data or the positional information has been acquired.
Preferably, in the three means set forth above, the GPS controlling means is configured to provide the above display regarding the GPS unit in a predetermined display section independent of processing contents or processing results, which are given by the central processing unit, in a display region configured to display the processing contents or the processing results. Thus, the display regarding the GPS unit can be provided independently in the display region for displaying the processing contents or the processing results obtained by the central processing unit, allowing a user to acquire information concerning various states of the GPS unit irrelevantly of the operating state of the apparatus main unit. This makes it possible to take appropriate action for each state of the GPS unit at an appropriate timing convenient to the user.
Further preferably, the GPS unit is configured as an additional unit that can be attached to or detached from the main unit, and the GPS controlling means is configured so that it can be operated by the central processing unit only if the GPS unit has been attached.
In this case, it is desirable to provide unit detecting means for detecting whether the GPS unit has been attached, and it is further desirable to make setting so that whether the actuation of the GPS controlling means implemented by the central processing unit should be performed or not is decided according to a detection state of the unit detecting means. In this case, even if the interrupt signal is generated, the GPS controlling means is not actuated in a state wherein the GPS unit has not been detected by the unit detecting means.
Furthermore, there is provided a portable information processing apparatus equipped with: a central processing unit; a GPS unit which is equipped with an antenna for receiving GPS signals and controlled by the central processing unit to receive the GPS signals so as to acquire positioning data; power supplying/interrupting means for supplying or interrupting power to the GPS unit; interrupt signal generating means for generating an interrupt signal to the central processing unit when the antenna is set to a predetermined state; power saving means for stopping or slowing an internal clock of the GPS unit to place the GPS unit in a power saving mode; and GPS controlling means for clearing the power saving mode and actuating the GPS unit when the interrupt signal is generated.
This means makes it possible to reduce power consumption by placing the GPS unit in the power saving mode by the power saving means. In addition, since the power saving mode is cleared by the GPS controlling means when the GPS antenna is operated, the GPS unit can be operated at an appropriate timing independently of the state of the apparatus main unit. At this time, it is desirable, from the standpoint of power saving, that the GPS unit is normally in the power saving mode implemented by the power saving means, that is, for example, immediately after a start or if the GPS unit is not used for a predetermined time, then the GPS unit is placed in the power saving mode, and the power saving mode is cleared by the GPS controlling means only when the antenna is operated.